


Barebones

by snowflakeimagines



Series: Meet Ugly Specials [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Underswap (Undertale), Flustered Sans (Undertale), Multi, Reader's gender is not specified, Suggestive Themes, Underswap Sans (Undertale), meet ugly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:22:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28090839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowflakeimagines/pseuds/snowflakeimagines
Summary: You hit a 24/7 gym at 2 in the morning and start singing in the shower. You’re unaware that you have an audience — that is, until you fall on top of him.
Relationships: Sans (Undertale)/Reader
Series: Meet Ugly Specials [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2057940
Kudos: 44





	Barebones

**Author's Note:**

> pureangleda asked: 41. I'm at the 24/7 gym at 2 in the morning and I thought I was alone so I'm singing in the showers, but when you start singing with me, I'm startled and slip so the first time we meet, we're both wet and naked. With Blue please! XDXDXD (Lemme know if this doesn't work for ya, I can totally change it if you need me too)
> 
> For those who are wondering, the reader is singing Like I’m Gonna Lose You by Megan Trainor. I couldn’t incorporate a lot of the lyrics into this fic tho. I hope you’ll still enjoy this, Ray!

“I woke up in tears, with you by my side,” you sang, stepping into the shower, “a breath of relief, and I realized… No, we’re not promised tomorrow…” 

You weren’t sure what possessed you to hit the gym at 2 in the morning. Ordinarily, you would’ve stayed home and waited for your eyes to tire themselves out enough for you to fall asleep, but you had some energy that you needed to burn off this time. Your body must’ve gotten used to the late-night gym adventures your cousin kept taking you on. Oh well. At least you were alone. No-one could judge you.

It was a shame that your cousin wasn’t around to hear you nailing these high notes, though. You were hitting every single one tonight!

Your voice built as you sang the accompanying lyrics to an imaginary singing partner. You grabbed your bottle of shower gel and held it like a microphone, ready to belt out the chorus. “So I’m gonna love you—”

“LIKE I’M GONNA LOSE YOU!”

The loud voice startled you. If the floor wasn’t so slippery with soap, you reckoned that you would’ve jumped high enough in the air to hit your head on the ceiling.

Frankly, that would’ve been better than what actually happened.

You slipped. You tried to steady yourself with the shower curtain, but that only resulted in you ripping it clean off the rail and landing right on top of the stranger standing outside your stall. Your face burned with mortification as you stared into the eyes (or rather, lack thereof) of the monster underneath you. He was a skeleton, one with a very round and very, very blue skull. If the circumstances had been better, you would’ve spent a little longer wondering if that blue hue was a blush, but that was the least of your worries at the moment. 

You scrambled off of him. “Oh my god, I am _so_ sorry!” you cried. 

The skeleton gaped up at you for a full second before quickly slamming his eye-sockets shut. “IT’S FINE!” he practically squeaked. “A-ARE YOU ALRIGHT, HUMAN?”

“I’m alright. I should be asking _you_ if you’re alright. I didn’t mean to fall on you, I swear, it’s just that I thought I was alone and you suddenly started singing and it scared the shit out of me and I slipped and fell…” You stopped yourself from rambling any further. With a heavy sigh, you held your hand out to him. “Sorry. Lemme help you up.”

It took a couple tries, but eventually, the skeleton managed to get his hand in yours. You pulled him to his feet and let go once he’d regained his balance.

“I’M REALLY SORRY FOR SCARING YOU! YOU WERE SINGING ‘LIKE I’M GONNA LOSE YOU’, RIGHT? I JUST COULDN’T RESIST COMPLETING THE DUET…” He reached up and touched the side of his neck, almost as if he wanted to fiddle with something that wasn’t there.

“It’s fine,” you assured him. “I would’ve done the same if I were you.” You probably wouldn’t have, but you didn’t want him feeling guilty over something he didn’t mean to cause.

Your words seemed to ease him a little. “HERE! I’LL FIX THE SHOWER CURTAIN FOR YOU.” Now it was his turn to hold his hand out to you. You moved back so his hand wouldn’t smack your chest. “IT’S THE LEAST I COULD DO FOR STARTLING YOU AND MAKING YOU FALL!”

You passed the curtain over to him after a bit of consideration. Honestly, you just wanted to get back in the shower and forget this ever happened. You couldn’t really help him fix it in the state that you were currently in, anyway. “Thanks. Sorry again for falling on top of you.”

“I SHOULD BE THE ONE APOLOGIZING. LIKE I SAID, I’M THE ONE WHO MADE YOU FALL. GO AHEAD AND FINISH YOUR SHOWER!” He waved his free hand at you, almost smacking your chest again. 

He wasn’t doing that on purpose, was he?

…

Hey, why were you standing so close to him?

You stumbled backwards, almost tripping over your feet again. “Yep!” you chirped. “I’m gonna go and… do that. Finish my shower. Yep.” You whirled around.

“WAIT,” the skeleton called. Slowly, you looked back at him. His eye-sockets were open, but his gaze was trained on the floor. “EXCUSE ME, UH…”

It took you a few seconds to realize that he was waiting for your name. You told him, and he repeated it with a nod. “Y-YOU HAVE A NICE VOICE!” he exclaimed. It was amusing, how he was trying to sound confident when his skull looked like a blueberry.

You let out a laugh, cringing internally at how nervous it sounded. “Thanks, um…”

“SANS!”

“Thanks, Sans. So do you.” You smiled at him, then felt like a complete idiot. He wasn’t looking in your direction. He couldn’t see your face.

He might’ve sensed that you were smiling, however, because he looked like he was smiling a bit too. 

You were staring. Shit, you were staring.

You quickly turned around and went to find another stall to shower in. Your face was still red-hot, but, for some reason, you didn’t feel all that mortified anymore. _That could’ve gone worse,_ you thought to yourself.

You didn’t even notice Sans’ blush getting worse when he couldn’t keep his eyelights from straying back to your body. 

**Author's Note:**

> wuh oh! i think your song might've put someone under your spell.....
> 
> (Find me and my other works on [Tumblr!](https://snowflakeimagines.tumblr.com))


End file.
